


A Time For New Heros

by Songheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, Cat!Adrien, Connor is Mystic, F/M, I'ma see where this goes, Im gonna have my ocs, Ladybug!Marinette, Melody is Snowstorm, Monkey!Connor, Snow Leopard!Melody, fox!alya - Freeform, how does chloe even obtain one, idk - Freeform, maybe some people can make up ship names for Melody and Connor idk, this is my first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songheart/pseuds/Songheart
Summary: Melody Cerei is just a normal girl from the United States, from the state of cheese, Wisconsin (Plagg would probably love it there). Her parents move to Paris, of course making her come with. She has to leave everyone, and being a shy girl, has to make new friends, so I'll be very hard. She is given a miraculous and meets the adorable kwami Arril. With Arril she is able to transform into the hero Snowstorm---Connor Visken has to switch classes at their school. When Melody comes to school, he develops a huge crush. He is given a miraculous and meets the cheeky kwami Nimmi. With Nimmi he is able to transform into the hero Mystic--With 2 new heroes helping protect Paris along with 4 others, what could go wrong?...............................................................The answer is a lot of things.





	1. A Time For A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeh this is my first fanfiction here

Melody Cerei watched through the window of the airplane as it left Wisconsin. She sighed.

"Goodbye..." She whispered to no one in particular. Wisconsin was her home. She had lived in the same blue house next to the same river for 13 years. She knew her whole town like the back of her hand (to be fair she didn't know the back of her hand to well, and neither do I, but that's just a saying thingy so whatever). She winced as she thought about her friends, Kali, Kailey, Kaitlyn, Ryla, Marisa, Sierra, Tyla, and so many other people. She let her head droop as the plane flew to France. 

* * *

Melody walked towards her new school. Her head was down. She noticed a man looking at a map, seeming lost. She walked up to him.

"Are you lost?" The man nodded.

"I'm not that familiar with Paris yet, but if you need help I can try." The man smiled. She helped him get to where he wanted to go.

* * *

 

Connor Visken sat in class, his bag beside him. The teacher came into class. Everyone fell silent.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." She gestured to the door. A girl with a lavender jacket, hazelnut hair with a sky blue streak, and bright blue eyes walked in. Connor stared.

 

Melody gulped. She looked at the teacher, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Uh, I-I'm Melody Cerei.... I come f-from the US... from, uh, the s-state Wisconsin... Which is the cheese state... er, I mean, it is, uh, known for making a lot of cheese... and great cheese.. and uh... yeah..." She swore she heard a voice say 'cheese? What, where?' She looked at where it came from. The blond boy in the front row smiled sheepishly. 

  _Hmm... I don't think it was him... it sounded like... something smaller...._ The teacher waited a bit to see if she was going to say anything else. She didn't. 

"Okay, there doesn't seem to be any seats open... You're going to have to sit with 2 others. Why not sit with Adrien and Nino?" She gestured towards them. Melody walked over to them. They scooted over, and she sat down. 

Melody basically shoved her face into the table with a groan.

"Uh.... are you okay?" She moved her head to see the blond boy had spoken. 

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just annoyed with everything that has happened in about a week. I had to move here suddenly, so I barely had time to say goodbye to all my friends..."

"Oh... Well, uh, I'm Adrien and this is Nino." He gestured to the boy beside him.

"And I'm Melody, as you could obviously tell by my awkward introduction, nngh"

* * *

 Connor walked out of the school, he looked around. He noticed a man, who looked confused. He walked up to him. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't seem to remember something... I'm sure it was important..." 

"Oh, well, I'll help you. At least try."

It turned out that what he forgot wasn't important, but Connor was patient and said it was fine, that he just was happy to help. He went on his way home.

* * *

 Master Fu opened up a different box, a different Circle. Wayzz flew up beside him.

"The Circle of Creativity, master?"

"Yes, Wayzz, I believe it is best."

"Who will get the snow leopard?"

"I think the girl, she seemed shy and elusive like the snow leopard, but also has the confidence."

"And the boy will get the monkey?"

"Yes." Wayzz thought about them. They did seem like good decisions. They would have to wait and see.

* * *

Melody laid down on her bed with a sigh.

 

Connor walked into his home. He sighed.  _My parents are never home..._

 

Melody glanced around her room, her eyes landed on a small box.

 

Connor sat on the couch and noticed a small box on the table. He went over and picked it up.

 

Melody opened it, a shining light emerged.

Connor opened it, a shining light emerged.

 

Melody gasped, staring at the snow leopard-like creature. It yawned.

"W.. What.. Who... are you?" It looked around the room with a small smile. It looked at Melody.

"I've finally been activated! They have never activated the snow leopard miraculous before, or any miraculous from the Circle of Creativity!" Melody gave her an odd look.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a kwami! My name is Arril, the snow leopard kwami! I suppose you want answers, what am I saying, of course you do! Well, with me you now have the chance to become a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir, Cub!"

"That's epic."

"You got that right. Your partner, the monkey, will probably be joining you. They always activate miraculous in pairs." Arril explained everything.

 

Connor jumped back. The monkey-like creature zoomed around the room. 

"Ooh, shiny! What's this, it looks like food! EW NO IT ISN'T BLEH! What's this, can you throw it! Oops, you can't. Oooooh yeah, I should probably explain stuff." It noticed Connor's expression.

"Anyway, I'm Nimmi. I'm a kwami. You're a superhero now. Tada!" It did jazz hands. Connor blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not a dream, silly!" Nimmi explained everything

 

"To transform, say snowfall!"

"Okay, ready Arril? Snowfall!" Melody laughed. She drew a hand over her face, making a mask appear. She threw them up into the air as the body part appeared. She clapped her hands as the ears and tail appeared. She slammed her foot down as the bag poofed into place. She passed her hands by her neck, a scarf shimmered into existence.

She looked at her costume. "This is so cool!"

 

"To transform, say tail out!"

"Really? Tail out? Agh!" Connor blinked as Nimmi got sucked into the bracelet, his miraculous. He closed his eyes as a mask appeared. He jumped, making the body part appear. When he landed, the tail and ears poofed into existence. 

"Uh... I guess I'll just...." He glanced at the pads on his gloves and walked outside. He ran, scaling a wall as easy as walking down the street. He stood on the rooftop. He glanced around. 

 

Melody pondered over a name. 

"Hm... Maybe Cheshire? Nah... Snow... I want Snow something... Ah! Snowstorm!" She purred. I mean literally purred. Purr purr purr. She opened a window and climbed onto the roof. She spotted a brown spot looking around.  _Ah, my partner! I must have some way of transportation somewhere on me..._ She looked in her bag, gaping. It had infinite space. She dug around in it. She pulled out a hoverboard. I mean, a real hoverboard. 

"OH MY GOSH" She jumped on it. Flying around on it came easily to her. She flew over to her partner. 

 

Connor turned to see a white blur speeding towards him. He jumped back.

 

She stopped in his face. She grinned and went back a bit, got off the hoverboard, and stored it in her bag. 

"Sorry. Anyway, you're my partner! I think..."

"Yeah"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, uh........................................... Mystic!" He said, saying the first cool-sounding thing that came to mind.

"Noice. I'm Snowstorm." She grinned again, as the ground shook.

"DEMOLISHER" A voice boomed.

"Andddd I guess that's our first Akuma. Let's go!" Snowstorm bounded across the rooftops, jumping everywhere. (fun fact- snow leopards are awesome jumpers). Mystic barely had time to process this before receiving a sharp tug, and a 'come on!'.

 

 

 Ladybug and Chat Noir were stuck. And with Chat Noir making puns and having already used Cataclysm, they didn't seem to be going anywhere. Volpina and Queen Bee were missing as well. This was not going to go well.

"You have  _cat_ to be  _kitten_ me right  _meow_." She heard. She groaned. 

"Not more puns..." She turned towards the rooftops and gaped. There, standing on a roof, was a grinning snow leopard, and an annoyed looking monkey.

"Are you seriously going to be like Chat Noir." He asked.

"Negative. I'm gonna be like a snow leopard, awesome. And I like puns so that's coming towards you."

"Greattttt" 

"Uh, who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"And what is wrong with being me?" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"Mystic."

"Anddd I'm Snowstorm! And you seem to be in a bit of trouble. Need a paw?"

"A paw. Seriously?"

"Well, I don't  **have** to help you."

"Fine." Snowstorm grinned and stuck her hand into her bag. She dug around, eventually sticking her whole arm in.

"There must be something in here..." Everyone else started at her. Cause she had her whole arm in a bag that shouldn't be possible.

"Aha!' She took out a lock pick, and noticed all of their expressions.

"What?" She unlocked the cage they were stuck in. When she managed to get a closer look at Chat Noir, her eyes widened. 

"It's you!"

 


	2. A Time for Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm realizes something... She recognizes both Chat Noir and Ladybug from her class! She isn't about to tell, because this is just too hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna share this random little story.... One time I was at a museum with my school for a field trip and my group, along with a lot of other groups, were at the butterfly exhibit and I was basically the only one scared of them, I tried not to be, and of course all the butterfly's seemed to like to land on me, one kept landing on my head. Seriously, at some point, one of my friends tried to get the one on my head onto them and it flew away, and then came back. Everyone kept trying to slowly push ones on leaves onto them... I was the one they landed onto on purpose... It was weird. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

"It's you!"

Chat Noir gave her a confused look. Snowstorm doubled over in laughter.

"Come on, there's an akuma to catch." Ladybug said. She heard a crash and went in the direction of the sound, and Mystic followed. Chat was about to follow as well.

"I can't believe it! It's you from this morning! Oh my gosh! Adrien? It's Melody!" Chat turned.

"What... seriously?" Snowstorm nodded. "Okay maybe I'm blind, it seems so obvious."

"Do you not recognize Ladybug!?"

"Wait, you know Ladybug in her civilian form?" Snowstorm tried to stifle her laughter with no luck.

"I can't believe you. It's so obvious! I mean, not recognizing you, I guess that makes a bit of sense, with your eyes and all, but her? Seriously!" Chat just blinked. Snowstorm sighed.

"Ah well, perhaps one day you'll snap out of your obliviousness. Come on, there's an akuma on the loose." Snowstorm pulled her hoverboard out, hopped on, and zoomed away. Chat shook his head and followed. 

* * *

 Snowstorm got to the others with Chat coming in behind her. Destroyer, the akuma, was throwing everything in his reach at the already fighting heroes. Snowstorm pulled a staff out of her bag.

"Okay, what is in that thing!" Snowstorm hummed in thought of what to say.

"A lot of different things." She answered. She jumped down into the fight. A confused Chat did the same. 

Destroyer didn't faze when the 2 other superheroes joined the fight. He just continued throwing things. Ladybug used her yoyo to throw things back. Mystic was dodging them. Chat used his baton like a bat. And Snowstorm was jumping over and on the objects, getting closer to the akuma. When she finally got close enough, she jumped onto the giant akuma's arm. She jumped up again and quickly pulled the staff back out and smacked it over its head. The akuma roared and picked up Snowstorm.

"Eheheh.... it was worth a shot...." The akuma roared again and threw her. Far. Fortunately, although she landed by the Eiffel Tower, she used her tail to turn and land on her feet. The people that were there stared at her. She waved. Soon Mystic jumped down beside her with an annoyed look. 

 

"Eheheh.... it was worth a shot...." The akuma roared again and threw Snowstorm far. Mystic watched Snowstorm fly off. 

"Ugh... I'll go make sure she's alright." Mystic jumped onto a building, dodged a lampost flying towards him, and ran after his partner. He saw her by the Eiffel Tower, on her feet, as she gave a little wave. He jumped beside her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why, hello again, partner!" She exclaimed.

"This is not the time, Snowstorm." 

"It's always the time to be nice." He rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Let's go, Prince."

"Wait, what!?" She grinned a cheshire-like grin and zoomed off to get back to the fight. Mystic shook his head and followed.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the fight, Destroyer not noticing them and still throwing things. 

"Hmm... Where could his akuma be..." Snowstorm thought aloud. Mystic observed the akuma from the rooftop they were on. Not the hat... there! On the akuma's belt was a small pin.

"The pin on his belt. It's the only thing not enlarged."

"I see it, good thinking, Prince." Mystic gave her a confused look.  _Why is she calling me that?_ He shook his head.

"Lucky Charm!" They both turned to see Ladybug holding a bag full of salt.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug muttered. Snowstorm landed beside her, making her jump.

"Give it to me, I have an idea." Ladybug did so. Snowstorm nodded to Mystic.

"Get the pin when he's distracted!" She called, then, dodging the thrown items, ran towards the akuma. She jumped high, opened the bag, and threw the contents into the akuma's eyes. Destroyer roared, taking a step back. It closed its eyes, trying to maneuver around. Mystic ran towards the akuma, climbing up it and grabbing the pin. He threw the pin down, causing it to break. Snowstorm tossed the bag to Ladybug. 

 

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug did the thingy. 

"Bye-bye little butterfly." She watched it fly away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She tossed the bag up into the air, and a bunch of ladybugs flew in, fixing everything. Snowstorm grinned.

"That was fun." She commented. Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"I gotta go, bug out!" Ladybug yoyoed away. 

 

Snowstorm looked at the others. She shrugged and got out her hoverboard and zoomed off. Chat and Mystic went back to their homes, too. Snowstorm jumped onto the roof of her house, made sure no one else was around, and went into her home.  _At least my parents work late_. She thought. 

"Snow Melt." She said, recalling the words to de-transform. Arril flew out of her miraculous, a bow that she had decided not to wear in her hair, but on her side. 

"That was great for your first time!"

"Thanks, Arril."

"But you know, you should probably wear the bow in your hair so the akumas can't grab it." Arril pointed to the miraculous.

"I will not wear it in my hair! Ugh, but I'm gonna have to wear a skirt in this form so it looks more like I'm not Snowstorm." She groaned. "You can't kick in a skirt."

"Yeah, well, if you want to transform into Snowstorm, that's the deal, I'm afraid." Melody sighed. She thought of the fight. She glanced at the boxes that she  _still_ hadn't unpacked. She walked over to 2 boxes. 

"Hey, Arril, do you know what my favorite animal is?"

"What?"

"Snow leopards." She opened the boxes, revealing them to be filled with snow leopard things. Arril grinned.

"I'm thinking we're going to get along great!"

* * *

 

Melody walked into the school. Adrien noticed her and walked up to her.

"Are you really Snowstorm?" He asked in a hushed voice. She nodded. His face was a look of shock. She laughed. The bell rang, and they all went to class, with Melody glancing at Marinette as she passed, thinking. 

* * *

The day of the akuma attack Alya had been just about to join the fight when the new heroes joined in. She decided to film them instead, vowing that if she was needed she would join them. That night she went on the Ladyblog. She began on a new post.

~~~~_New Heroes?_

_Two new superheroes have joined the group, identifying themselves as Snowstorm and Mystic. They seem to be a helpful addition to the group but causing a bit of trouble. Snowstorm appears to be a snow leopard, with a bag full of random things, like a staff. Mystic appears to be a monkey, and he seems to be able to climb up anything- no visible weapons. But the question is- why do we need even more heroes in Paris?_

Alya attached the video to the post(don't worry, she hadn't caught the moment with Chat and Snowstorm). She clicked 'Post'. She pondered over her last words.

 

_Why **do** we need more heroes?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you do wanna contact me in some sort of way, I have a couple other accounts.
> 
> On Doodle Club (if you have it, if you don't, you should get it, it's fun) I'm Songheart, with music notes at the beginning and end.
> 
> On musical.ly I'm CrystalDove
> 
> And, on fanfiction.net, I'm Songcherry. 
> 
> I would appreciate if you left kudos or commented or something. It lets me know if you like it or not. I do have something planned for the ending and for a reveal so it's gonna be a bit hard to not do that right now XD. But I really would appreciate if you did something or commented and idea you had, or anything! I wanna know if you like my writing.... Anyways, bye, and stay happy :D


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I've decided this will just be a random story, if I'm bored I'll update it.

 

It's not like it's my best anyway.

 

It's just my ocs

 

No one really came looking for them

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should make another story where everyone is in Wisconsin... That would be interesting.....
> 
> Also, yes, Melody recognizes Adrien and Marinette. She isn't gonna tell, though.
> 
> Also, Melody's friends were based off of my real life friends
> 
> Melody is different from Snowstorm, kinda. Snowstorm is more brave and outgoing. And pls comment or something I want input to know I have a good idea here


End file.
